1. Technical Field
This patent document generally relates to mobile device communication systems and methods, and in particular relates to graphical user interfaces for managing communication functions on a mobile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A communication function, such as the placing of a telephone call or the sending of an e-mail, is normally initiated by a user of a mobile device by dialing a telephone number or launching an e-mail program and selecting an e-mail address. The mobile device, however, may also be configured to perform expedited communication functions. An expedited communication function is a communication function that is initiated by fewer user input operations than required to initiate the communication function in a normal manner. Each expedited communication function may be associated with a corresponding key on a mobile device keyboard so that the user may activate the expedited communication function by pressing the key.
When associating keys with expedited communication functions, or when reviewing keys associated with expedited communication functions, the user may browse a list of associated keys and unassociated keys on the mobile device display. The entire list of keys that are associated or not associated with expedited communication functions, however, usually cannot be displayed on a single mobile device display screen. Thus, the user must browse through the list, either by scrolling or paging through the list, to determine which keys have been associated with expedited communication functions and which keys are eligible for such association. As a result, the user is unable to quickly discern keys associated with expedited communication functions, and keys that are either eligible or ineligible for such association.